Mission Irresponsible
by AceZackary
Summary: Timmy has made some irresponsible wishes over the years, but this wish has gone very wrong. And now Timmy has to face his wish, without magic, to save humanity. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Birthdaypocalypse

_Hey guys. This is my first Fairly OddParents fanfic so don't be mad._

The Birthday Apocalypse

 _It was March 21_

"Alright!" Timmy exclaimed. "It's my 12th birthday so you know what that means!"

"It's also Chloe's birthday and you're going to do something nice for her?" Wanda asked.

"Wrong!" Timmy shouted.

"Another year of totally irresponsible wishes?!" Cosmo asked.

"Right on Cosmo!" Timmy said. "Wanda you can go with Chloe for her birthday, while I'll stay with Cosmo!"

"This spells disaster all over it." Wanda said as she poofed to Chloe's room.

Once Wanda was gone, The crazy started.

"Okay Cosmo, I've been thinking about this year's theme. And I think I got it!"

Timmy whispered the wish in Cosmo's ear.

"One totally irresponsible wish coming up!" he said as **_POOF_** the wish came true.

 _In Chloe's Room_

"Okay Chloe, what are you planning for your birthday?" Wanda asked.

"I don't really know Wanda" Chloe replied.

Suddenly a bomb exploded a wall in Chloe's room.

Outside, was some kind of apocalypse with danger at every turn.

"You know, how about a try to survive themed birthday party!" Wanda said panically.

"This is probably Timmy's doing. I wish I was with him!" Chloe wished.

In a **_POOF_** Chloe was next to Timmy which was hiding behind a rock stressed.

"What the heck is going on!" Wanda yelled.

In an instant Cosmo appeared. "Well Timmy wished for an apocalyptic themed birthday and well you can see the rest."

"I knew I shouldn't have left you with Cosmo," Wanda signed.

Chloe went to Timmy. "Why did you wish this?!"

"Why?" Timmy question. "Because it's awesome! And kinda of dangerous!"

"Kinda dangerous?! Timmy, this isn't only your birthday. It's also mine! And you're ruining it!" Chloe claimed.

"Well...well," Timmy started. "Wait, give me some time to think of a comeback."

"Ughhhh" Chloe moaned.

Then there was a **_POOF_** and Poof appeared.

"Hey I'm back and holy macaroni! What's going on here?" Poof asked.

"Birthday Issues," Cosmo and Wanda said.

"You know guys, it's not the time to argue," Poof said.

"Un-Wish your wish!" Chloe yelled.

"No! Nothing's gone horribly wrong yet," Timmy said.

Quickly a hobo stole Cosmo and Wanda's wands. Also Poof's rattle.

"These are gonna sell great on the market!" the hobo yelled.

"See" Chloe said.

"Cosmo and Wanda's wands have always been gone in times of need." Timmy said.

"Turner!" said a familer voice.

"Mr. Crocker?!" The five said.

"Hey that's my name. Don't wear it out." He replied. "Since it's the apocalypse, everyone went crazy, just like me! And now I got them hooked on...FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS! We all know you have faries Turner so we are going to chase you so we can get your FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS! ATTACK!"

Everyone started to charge at Timmy, Chloe, and the fairies.

"Now do you see?" Chloe said while running.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Timmy yelled. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, wish us out of here!"

"We can't! We don't have our wands!" Wanda said.

"Dang it" Timmy said.

They were chased and chased into a corner.

"Well it looks like this is it Tommy. See you in the place." Cosmo said. "At least I'll be reunited with Philip the girl Nickel."

"I'm sorry Timmy" Chloe said.

"Yeah me too. I should've listened to you!" Timmy said. "And I never got to say the thing!"

 _"What thing?"_ Chloe wondered.

"Goodbye guys! It was fun." Timmy said as the enemies came closer and closer.

Then suddenly, there was a cloud of fairy dust.

 _Thanks for reading this chapter. See you in Chapter 2!_


	2. The Punishment

_Hey guys, here's the second chapter n'stuff. Hope you enjoy!_

 **The Punishment**

Suddenly, Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in Fairy Court.

"Man. This looks all to familiar." Timmy sighed.

Upon them. Jorgen Von Strangle came.

"Timmy Turner!" He yelled. "Once again your irresponsible wish has put the Earth in peril. For this you shall pay!"

"Yeah yeah. I lose my fairies or something. You know I'll always find a way to get them back." Timmy said.

"Wait. Timmy has lost you guys before?!" Chloe said.

"Yeah. Once his parents found out he had us when Crocker ruled the world. Don't ask why. But using his fairy-versary muffin, he wished he had us again." Wanda said.

"And in that same adventure, he lost us because primates ruled the world! Don't ask why." Cosmo added on.

"Another time, Timmy made a sercret wish. And he lost us again. But with 106-year old Mr. Crocker, 60-year old Timmy tracked us down again and saved me in the Hocus Poconos! Don't ask why." Poof finished.

Cosmo started up again. "Another time-"

"Stop! If we keep on explaining about all the times I lost or almost lost you guys we'd be here 'till I'm 60!" Timmy shouted.

"And we all know how that turned out," Poof said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"So is Timmy gonna lose his fairies again?!" Chloe asked.

"Actually, no," Jorgen started. "Since you two are sharing fairies, if one godkid loses them, the other godkids does too. And that wouldn't be nice to the good godkid."

Jogen went over to Chloe. "You're that good godkid."

"I heard that!" Timmy said.

"So is Timmy gonna get a punishment or not?" Wanda asked.

Jorgen started. "Oh yes! To be more responsible with his wishes, every wish Timmy makes that go horribly wrong..."

"Which is every wish!" Cosmo added.

"He cannot resolve that wish with magic." Jorgen finished.

"So if Timmy made a wish that I don't know...caused the end of the world! He would have to fix it on his own, but without magic?" Chloe questioned.

"Always correct!" Jorgen said.

"But he can still make wishes?" Poof said.

"Also correct!" Jorgen said. "Now that this is all settled. Be gone!

And with a **_POOF_** the group was back in Timmy's room with the apocalyptic scene gone.

They all looked at Timmy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Well we thought you would be more crazy about the whole situation Timmy." Chloe said.

"Yeah we thought you'd be more like "NOOOOOOOOOO" and scream for a very long time" Cosmo said not helping the situation.

"Guys, I can make responsible wishes." Timmy. "You gotta have faith. Now let's get the birthday train going!"

"I wish for a cake for an independant personality!"

And with another **_POOF_** a cake appeared.

"Alright! let's dig in!"

They all were approching the cake, ready to eat when the cake jumped back.

"What! Are you trying to eat me?!" the cake said.

"Uh. Why can cake talk!?" Timmy asked.

"We kind of got lazy and let Cosmo do most of the wish. Big mistake." Wanda said.

"Look Timmy! It has an independant personality!" Cosmo said.

"That's not what I meant!" Timmy yelled.

"Well you should've been more specific" Poof said.

"Alright. I get the jiz now. Since you're trying to eat me, I'll destroy you!" Said the cake as it pulled out swords.

"Oh I added swords to the cake so if it needed to rebel on us, it would!" Cosmos said. "Not the best idea ever."

"Ya think?!" Chloe said.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! I wish that the cake was gone!" Timmy said.

The fairies raised their wands but the "wands not working sound" happened.

"Oh I hate that sound," Timmy said. "What now?!"

"Timmy, have you forgotten? The punishment!" Wanda reminded Timmy.

"Okay then...RUN!" Timmy yelled.

The chase was on. The cake chashed them all over over Dimmsdale determined to destroy them.

Then Timmy got an idea. "Wanda! I wish my Dad was here!" Timmy said.

"This better be a good plan because when your dad is in one, it's usually bad." Wanda replied as she granted his wish.

And with a **_POOF_** Mr. Turner was there.

"Uh where am I- Ooo! Cake!" He said.

"No! You should fear me!" the cake said.

"Ooo, it also comes with swords! Now you gonna be in my belly! Come here!" said Timmy's dad.

"No. Noooo!" the cake said as Mr. Turner chased him.

"Whoa Timmy! How did you know to use your dad?!" Chloe said

"I didn't know" Timmy said.

Eveeyone was unimpressed.

"I mean...I knew my dad was to clueless to know he was in danger?" Timmy said.

Everyone was satisfied with that response.

"See guys. I can resolve my wishes on my own" Timmy said.

"Yeah. That was pretty cool." Chloe said.

"Really?" Timmy said quietly.

"Yeah. Oh and happy birthday Timmy." Chloe said.

"Happy birthday Chloe" Timmy said.

After a long day they were all walking back.

"So how long you give him?" Poof asked.

"Two days tops." Cosmo said.

"Two _minutes_ tops" Wanda said as the group headed back to Timmy's house.

 _Thanks for reading this chapter! See you in Chapter 3!_


	3. The Outcome Pt1

_Hey guys! Third Chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

 **The Outcome Pt. 1**

"Ahh. And new day, a new light, and new wishes!" Timmy said.

Poofing out of their goldfish bowl, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof came.

"Timmy, maybe you shouldn't make wishes today...or ever," Wanda said.

"What why?" Timmy asked.

"Well. To be honest, we don't you to destroy the world and not being able to fix it." Poof said.

"You guys are still on this thing, I said to relax! I'm responsible Timmy now." Timmy said. "Now I wish that I had a giant robot to take me to school!"

"Ooo! Can I make this one have swords?!" Cosmo asked.

"No!" they all yelled as the granted the wish.

 _Dimmsdale Elementary_

All the kids were preparing to enter school until they heard loud thuds.

"Hey guys!" Timmy yelled from atop of his giant robot.

"Timmy, where'd you get the robot?!" AJ yelled.

"What?!" Timmy yelled.

"He said, WHERE'D YOU GET THE ROBOT YOU DOOFUS!" Chester shouted.

"Oh. The internet!" Timmy yelled.

"Of course," they all said.

Timmy hopped of the robot.

"See you after school buddy" Timmy said as he left to go to school.

Out from a bush, Mr. Crocker jumped out.

"A robot owned by my archenemy waiting to be hacked? Score!" Mr. Crocker yelled.

At the end of the school day. Timmy's robot was gone.

"That's not a good sign," Chloe said.

"Relax. They all come and go." Timmy said.

And for the rest of the day, Timmy was wishing all of the wishes he could think of...

Not knowing the outcome.

 ** _I just wante to get this out there cause it's been like 5 months since I updated this book. Any bye!_**


	4. The Outcome Pt2

_Lol. How long has it been? I have no idea... Well here ya go._

"Timmy, aren't you worried of all the wishes that you made." Wanda asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Timmy said.

"You've taken your carelessness to a whole level!" Poof explained.

"Timmy, get up from your rear end right now!" Chloe yelled kicking Timmy off the couch.

"Oww! Guys stop being so harsh. It's not like the world is ending" Timmy said walking toward the window.

He looked outside and saw fire and chaos accompanied with the occasional blood curtailing scream.

"You dun-goofed Timmy. Ya dun-goofed." Cosmo said.

They all ran outside to see the complete and utter chaos.

"What the- It's only been a day!" Timmy said.

"Well anything can happen when your show has the word "odd" in it." Cosmo stated.

 _I'm gonna end it on that note. If you're even reading this, good job, you have a lot of patience. Well now that the Fairly Oddparents is over, I've lost a piece of my childhood. So I guess this could be some sort of tribute._

 _See ya next chapter (which I hope isn't in 5 months...)_


	5. The Last Card

Timmy, Chloe, and the three faries ran outside to utter chaos.

All the wishes Timmy made had backfired on him.

For example, that robot? Crocker got a hold of it and used it to rule the world.

Poof begins to slow clap. "Great job Timmy."

"This is stupid. How even. I just don't understand." Timmy questioned himself.

"Well Timmy, think of all the irresponsible wishes you made over the years. In each and every one of them you could reverse. But this time, you made too many wishes and now there's no stopping it." Wanda exclaimed.

"Wow. My actions have consequences!" Timmy yelled.

"About time you figured out." Chloe added. She was pretty annoyed at Timmy. He should have been more responsible. But she should've stopped him and had been a good friend...

"Uhh. Maybe I should've said this earlier but we're surrounded." Cosmo pointed out.

Crocker with his robot and his minions surrounded them.

"I've finally got you now TURNER." Crocker exclaimed. "Now give up your fairies, so I can take over the world!!!"

Timmy was in a state of panic. _If I give up my fairies, Crocker will have them. But if I don't..._

"Time is running out TURNER!" Crocker shouted.

Timmy clenched his fists. He was going to do something that he would've never thought before.

Something responsible.

"Guys. I'll miss you. All the good times we've had." Timmy said with sadness.

"What do you mean sport?" Wanda asked.

"Chloe, Wanda, Poof, take care of Cosmo." Timmy continued.

"We always do that." Poof stated.

"And Cosmo, you know that note." Timmy started. "Make sure to show it to Chloe."

"Wait. What are you doing?!?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Goodbye guys."

Timmy was about to preform the only thing that could work. One wish that can fix all of this. It would cost everthing. But Timmy didn't care, all he cared about was the safety of his friends. At the top of his lungs he screamed:

"I wish I never had FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

 ** _Hah! I updated. After a few months. Not as long as the other hiatus. I think the next chapter will be the last cause I literally have no idea what to do with this book... but people are reading it so hey._**

 ** _AceZackary, signing off!_**


	6. Responsible Pt1

_To be fair, I've completely lost interest in this book completely. But seeing how the Fairly OddParents ended on a poor note, I felt obligated to finish this book. The is the second to last chapter, enjoy!_

"I wish I never had FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

In an instant there was a flash of bright light that shined all over Dimmsdale. No not just Dimmsdale, but the whole world.

A second later, Chloe found herself in her room with the 3 fairies.

"What just happened?" Chloe asked. She walked to her window. "Everything is suddenly ok!"

"Uh the last thing I heard was Timmy making a wish." Wanda said.

"Maybe we're in a parallel universe. I may not even be me! Wanda, you might not even be you. But would that what you'd want me to think..." Cosmo thought aloud.

"Dad, that's not how parallel universes work." Poof facepalmed.

"Yeah yeah. Cosmo's stupid we get it, but where's Timmy?!" Chloe said desperately.

"I can answer that question," a thunderous voice said.

And with a _POOF_ they were outside Timmy's house with Jorgen.

"Anymore poofing and I'm gonna be sick" Cosmo stated weakly.

"Anyway, what happened." Chloe said to Jorgen.

Jorgen cleared his throat. "After his very selfless and surprising wish, everything reverted back to when Timmy never had Fairy Godparents."

"So you mean-"

"Take a look for yourselves."

Everyone looked through Timmy's window and saw him alone.

"Ugh it's so boring. Can't something cool happen?" Timmy said to himself.

He shook his magic 9 ball, after getting an unsatisfied answer, he threw it to the wall. Nothing.

"That would be where me and Cosmo would come in..." Wanda said.

Chloe stepped back.

"So if everything got reverted, then why do I still have my fairies? Why do we still remember?" Chloe asked.

"Well I'd be cruel if I just took your memories away. Plus you guys were his closet friends. You deserve to know." Jorgen stated.

"So, is this the end?" Poof asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Chloe said.

"But he has no memories!" Wanda replied.

"Yeah! He'll be dumb! Not dumber than me but still!" Cosmo added on.

"Never know unless I try." The blonde said as she knocked on the door.

 _Cough. Um. Hope you enjoyed? Next part probably in 2 months_


End file.
